Runaway
by Blackheartzia
Summary: When Raven can't take it in Dulsville anymore it's time for an suprise vacation with Alexander. Will someone follow or will they ever come home?
1. Chapter 1

School is the last place on earth I want to be, who doesn't. I practically ran to my classes avoiding … "Hey monster girl." The person I was running from called. I was so close to my class, it is my last class too. Why now." I haven't seen you all day are you avoiding me"? He asked now standing behind me. I turned to see him inch's from my face I pushed his smirking face away." Why would you think that." I said in a sarcastic voice." I don't know but it just popped in my head." He talked as I moved slowly for the door. He saw me and grabbed my arm." Wait, where are you going"? "To class I'm gonna be late and I don't want to be near you." I spit back moving his hand from my arm and walking to my class.

I'm lying on my bed waiting for sunset. I should probly do my homework. I should wear pink too but you don't see me doing that. Come on sun I don't like you anyway go down. Just like Trevor what was his problem today and ever he just loves bugging me. I'm so sick of him, these people, this town; I need to get out of here, a break from all of this. Not forever but for a little while. With Alexander not a surprise or for a search party, I kept thinking when my eyes wondered to the clock. I'm late Alexander's probly going to txt and ask why I'm taking so long. I got up and went to the bike that would take me to my prince of night.

"Your later then usual Raven." Alexander told me while I was gasping for air, I rode to fast here." Ya, just lost of time." I gasped again Alexander soon turned into two then three and ect. then blurry and my head burned I couldn't think and started to stagger." Raven, you don't look o …" He was saying trying to help me. When I blacked out.

Oww, my head hurt opening my eyes." Raven, you ok." I looked up and saw Alexander looking down at me with concerned eyes. I didn't answer I was constituted on his hotness." Raven, answer me I have to know if your ok." He said making his look harder." Ooo ya, ya I am sorry." I told him snapping out of it and getting up. He helped me." How long was I out"? I questioned looking at him." For a minute, not long but you did say something about, me and you going some were together alone, for a while." He questioned what he said and looking at me for the answer. I said that why did I say that. He still looked at me with the same look." So what do you think of the idea"?


	2. Chapter 2

Why did I just say that? That would never happen he thinks I'm crazy." You want to leave Dulsiville"? He's been standing there thinking while I've been thinking over a stupid thing I said." Alexander it was just a crazy though that…"I was in the middle of saying." You're not happy here?" He asked I think to him. He kept looking at the ground." I am. With you here." I told him." I was just a thought, well a feeling I had for like a minute that's all it was." I continued it was true." Alexander say something." "You really want to take a vacation"? He spoke up finally. And thankfully looked up." I …"I didn't know how to answer that. Yes, I do need a break from this place but I don't know how to answer that." Ya, I do." Spilled out of my mouth." Then let's take one." He said his face brightening up." You're kidding me right." I said laughing." This isn't a joke if you need a break then go if you want me to come I'll have to talk to Jameson." Alexander told me. I looked make sure he wasn't kidding then again Alexander wouldn't do that." You're serious aren't you"? I said a smile growing on my face." Why would I joke about that?"

"Alexander my parent's would never let me do that they think I would come back pregnant." I said in my room. We were so close but parents stand in the way." Wait, we don't have to tell them a secret ya exactly. If they didn't know I wouldn't get in trouble. Right"? I asked and told him. I was exploding with joy that thought." I don't think so that's too far." He said over the phone. Yesterday we agreed that it would be a deal that we were gonna try." Alexander…" I stopped and thought." Raven, no were not." He continued." Alexander, can you come over?" I asked a thought in my head." Yes I'll be right over ." He said hanging up. He'll say yes watch.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to hurry before Alexander came. I really wanted to go. So I have to do something so stupid. I ran to the bathroom and made sure my makeup, outfit, and hair was perfect. I looked in the mirror, I know this is gonna work no madder how much he tries to act like he's not he's still a teenage boy. I took one more look then headed to my room. I layed on my bed waiting. Is he coming? He wouldn't do that he's Alexander. When I heard a knock at my window, I looked and smiled it was time for me to things a away a teenage girl dose when she wants something. I got up and walked to the window and opened it."Hey.'' I said seductively, well tried, hope it worked."Hi, you so wanted me to come. Can I come in?" He asked."Ya."I gestured in. He stepped thought the window looking around."So what's wrong?"I closed the window and looked at him with a grin. He turned around."Nothing just wanted to see you."I said walking to him."I saw you a little while ago."He stated me now standing in front of him. I rapped my arms around his neck."I missed you."I sexily said. Alexander looked at me like I was insane. God it isn't working. But I'm not giving up I will make him say yes. I started kissing him, looked shocked then went with it. I moved my fingers through his hair and he rapped his hands around my waist. And the thought of seductively asking to go on a vk with him disappeared. They came back, now I had to make this plan go a little farther. I pushed him and I back slowly never parting and neither did our lips. Still, moving slowly thank fully he didn't notice till we fell on the bed. Yes, score I made it."Um, sorry" He spoke out lying next to me. "about that we should…" I wasn't done I started making out with him again. He tried to stop but I was almost there I wasn't gonna stop now. I wouldn't stop. And he just let it happen. Now to go even farther I moved so I was on top of him. I thought he was going to stop but now the teenage Alexander was alive and ready. He put one hand on my face and the other was moving under my shirt. Wow, this plan is working to well. I'm not ready for that yet. I was going to keep this going for maybe a minute or something for my own personal satisfaction. When Alexander's hand touched my bra." So, are you sure we can't do that going away thing"? I stopped and looked at him. He looked at me fierceness in his eyes that kinda scared me."Um, that do we really need to talk about that?" He said that trying to kiss me again."I want to know"? I said pushing his face back. He looked at me with confused eyes."Well, I don't blame you I want to go too but…" He trailed off. Damn, this is wearing off."But we both need a break. We can come up with a plan, just say we'll try." I said. I waited hoping this plan would work. I still on top wishing I could get down but that would probly ruin the plan."Your right we need to try but we need a good plan and I mean good." A smile filled my face."Thank you so much." I gave him a kiss and got off."I know but why do I think you meant to do this?"


	4. Chapter 4

The plan might have worked but Alexander wasen't stupid he and I knew what I was doing. But it worked so that's all that madders. This weekend we would be going on our 'break' from Dulsiville. But I still don't have an excuse for randomly leaving without my parents noticing. I'll figure that out when the time comes... I hope."Raven you there?" I heard Becky's voice. I snapped back to reality to the library."I think she needs serious help?" In a panicked tone,turning to Matt."I'll get the librarian." He got up."Guys I'm fine no need for help just deep in thought."Was I really that out of touch? Then I felt arms around me. It was Becky he was hugging me.

(Not done just had to go sorry about the scare I'm going to keep the story going I'll finish when I get back. Nice to be back) 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own characters or locations

**Raven's Pov.** _**(That night)**_

I know this isen't a good idea but I really wanna go. Sneaking out for a three day's weekend isen't bad. Then I'll be back on Tuesday completely fine. My bag is caught on the window frame of my room. I get it off and slid my window closed and head to the mansion.

I'm walking at 10 at night when I just have a sudden urge to run to get to mansion faster and be with Alexander sooner. I sprint well try to with my bag in my hand that's really heavy. A smile goes on my face I feel free the wind in my face to do something I want to do without worry from parents.

Alexander is there to greet me and he looks happy to see me." You ready to go?" I didn't hesitate to ask." Yes." He points to the car it's completely ready to go." We can go be back in three day's and have no trouble. It's good that your parents are ok with this." I smiled and nodded. As long as he thought that they were good with it we wouldn't have any trouble." Let's go." He grabbed my hand and headed for the car sounding like he wanted to go." Aren't you going to say goodbye to Jameson?" I didn't move." I did before you came." I looked at the mansion there were no lights on. That's weird how is Jameson suppose to see? Alexander pulled me to the car very eager to leave. He must be excited to or was he?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or locations

**Raven's Pov.**

**W**e left at ten, full of energy. It is now four and I'm about to pass out of tiredness I didn't sleep last night so I've had no any sleep. I'm trying to stay awake with a cup of coffee but am failing badly.

" Why don't you sleep for a little while?" Alexander says while driving. He tries to look at me but is consecrated on the rode. He's not tired cause he slept all day.

" No, I'm fine I don't want to miss this adventure." I said with a smile. We where driving down the highway. Going to Hipsterville, we didn't really know to any other place to go. He lifted his eyebrow at my comment.

" Yes, you look like you about to pass out. Just please take a nap." He used a calm voice. I sighed his niceness isen't always good.

" Fine, but you wake me up in 15 minutes." I put my coffee down and crawl in the back seat.

" Ok." He promised. I used my arms as a pillow and closed my eyes.

" Raven." I felt a hand on my head and a soft voice saying my name. I opened my eyes, it was Alexander.

" What?" I lifted my head my arm was red from me sleeping on it.

" Come on, we have to get in the room." He looked at me then looked to were the sun was going to rise. I got up, realizing that we did have to get in there fast.

" What time is it?" I looked around my vision getting clear. We were in a parking lot in a Comfort Inn and Suites. I walked to the trunk he already put all the bags in the room.

" It's four forty five." He closed my door and locked the doors then took my hand and led me into the side door. The decorated carpets and tan walls surrounded us. He kept leading me down a hall with doors on both sides. We turned left walked down a long hall. Then we stopped he pulled out a card slid it. We heard a click and he opened the door.

I couldn't see anything. What did he do to the room?

"How'd you do this to the room? "

" There's no windows in here." He acted like this was obvious. I felt kinda stupid the lights are just off.

_**(I'm going on a trip I won't be able to update for a week. Sorry)**_


End file.
